NZT: Efectos secundarios
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: Eddi Morra conoce un efecto secundario de la NZT que piensa usar a su favor.


Habían pasado tres días desde que el senador Eddie Morra estaba desaparecido, por eso Brian Finch se sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su departamento y encontrarlo sentado cómodamente en su sofá.

"¿Senador Morra?", preguntó incrédulo Brian.

"¡Hola Brian! ¿Cómo has estado?", preguntó tranquilo Morra, antes de dar un trago a su copa de vino.

"¿Qué hace usted aquí y dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?", preguntó distraído Brian al ver a un chef en su cocina y a un mesero poniendo la mesa.

"He venido a despedirme. Después de todo lo que ha pasado tengo que desaparecer por un tiempo", dijo Morra jugando con la copa en su mano, "Pero también he venido a contarte toda la verdad. Después de todo lo que has hecho te lo has ganado. Además eres muy valioso y te necesito de mi lado. Pero la noche es joven y ya habrá tiempo para eso después de la cena", y con un gesto de su mano Morra ordenó que la cena se sirviera.

El senador se dirigió a la mesa del comedor esperando de pie a Brian.

"¿Te gusta el salmón?", preguntó Morra, "Sé que hubieras preferido una pizza pero sólo dale una oportunidad al salmón".

Brian asintió con la cabeza. Hubiera querido estar bajo los efectos de NZT para tener una idea más clara de la situación. No sabía cómo reaccionar, ni que pensar, ni si quiera podía entender por qué estaba Morra ahí. Así que curioso, decidió entrar en el juego de Morra, uniéndose al senador en el comedor.

La conexión entre los dos se dio casi al instante y la conversación comenzó a fluir rápidamente. La presencia del mesero y el chef impidieron que se pudiera hablar de temas clasificados. Así que la noche trascurrió con una conversación más personal e intima. Misma conversación que le reveló a Brian al senador Morra como un hombre inteligente, culto, sofisticado, afable, divertido e idealista, además de atractivo. "¡Atractivo!", pensó Brian asustado, no estaría sintiéndose atraído por el senador, ¿o sí?

Ya en el sofá, las horas se hicieron minutos, el tiempo y el vino corrieron con gran velocidad. Brian no sabía por qué pero ya le había contado tosa su vida al senador, pesé a que seguía sin saber nada específico de Morra. La desconfianza que Brian alguna vez había sentido por el senador ahora se había disipado por completo.

"¿Le puedo confesar algo?", dijo Brian después de reír a carcajadas de una anécdota graciosa del senador, "Desde que tomó la droga…".

"¿Si?"

Brian dudó, no le había contado a nadie de esto, era muy vergonzoso para él. Tal vez era el alcohol o la conexión que había sentido con aquel hombre, pero se animó a continuar.

"Desde que tomó la droga…", dijo Brian antes de acercarse a Morra, "Me he sentido atraído por hombres", susurró para evitar que los empleados escucharan, "Pero mee siguen atrayendo las mujeres", aclaró Brian.

El senador miro a Brian unos segundos antes de contestar.

"Cuéntame más", dijo serio Morra.

Apenado Brian le contó la vez que se había excitado al ser sometido por Casey durante su entrenamiento, lo que le había sentido al pintar el cuerpo desnudo de Spike y del morbo que sentía después de descubrir que Ike y Mike tenían encuentros sexuales regularmente. Y cómo en todas estas ocasiones había tenido que ir el lugar más cercano para liberar en solitario su excitación.

"Es normal. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte", dijo comprensivamente Morran. "Veras, la droga al ponerte en contacto con toda tu capacidad mental, también te pone en contacto con toda tu sexualidad."

"¿Ósea que te vuelve bisexual?", preguntó intrigado Brian.

"No exactamente. Más bien te hace contactar con la bisexualidad o tal vez sería más correcto hablar de pansexualidad."

"¿Enserio?", dijo pensativo Brian.

"Sí. ¿Ya has explorado esta faceta de tu sexualidad?"

"¿Se refiere a…?"

"Sí estar con un hombre".

"No". Admitió avergonzado Bryan.

"De lo que te has perdido", dijo satisfecho Morra, "Te sugiero lo hagas. Usa todos los beneficios de la NZT a tu favor. No te arrepentirás."

"¿Quiere decir que usted ya estado con hombres?", preguntó tímidamente Brian.

"Por supuesto que sí. Tengo que admitir que al principio es un poco extraño pero muy pronto le tomas el gusto. Al menos hazlo una vez para ver si te gusta o no."

Brian por un momento se pudo a pensar en con quien podría "experimentar". Pensó en todos los hombres por los que se había sentido atraído. Casey estaba muerto. Boyle era atractivo pero estaba seguro que no era gay. Luego pensó en Ike y Mike, ¿un trío con ellos? pero Brian no quería iniciarse en todo esto en un trío. Luego pensó en Spike, tal vez su trato tan atento con él en realidad era una muestra de un interés real. Pero luego volvió al aquí y ahora, topándose con los ojos azules de Morra.

Morra era atractivo, no tenía vínculo personal con él y, paradójicamente sentía una gran conexión con él. Tal vez era él la persona indicada para experimentar.

"¿Hay alguien que pudiera ayudarte?", preguntó Morra.

"No... no lo sé. Tal vez.

"¿Tal vez?". Preguntó incrédulo Morra.

"No estoy seguro".

"Qué extraño, eres guapo, gracioso, valiente y con un gran corazón. Yo pensaría que no te faltarían pretendientes", dijo casualmente Morra, invadiendo con su mirada los ojos de Brian

Brian se sonrojo al saber que Morra lo consideraba guapo.

"¿Sabes algo? A mí me gustaste desde el primer día que te vi, esa barbita rubia es irresistible", dijo Morra colocando su mano en el muslo de Brian, "Si no encuentras con quien y si te parece, tú y yo podríamos hacerlo".

Fue entonces cuando Brian entendió la situación.

"Ya veo", dijo calmado Brian, mirando la mano invasora del senador, "Su intención nunca fue decirme la verdad. Toda esta noche ha sido una gran trampa para seducirme".

"Y ¿está funcionando?". Preguntó Morra acercando su rostro al de Brian.

Sí, tal vez todo había sido una trampa, pero lamentablemente, ya era muy tarde. Brian ya había caído en ella y no quería salir.

"¿Usted que cree?", dijo Brian cerrando el espacio ente ellos.

El beso fue corto y dulce. Dos bocas que apenas comenzaban a conocerse. Al terminar Morra asustado volteó a ver si los empleados habían visto algo.

"Vamos a la habitación", sugirió Morra.

Brian dudó sólo un segundo pero aceptó. Ambos hombres se levantaron y con discreción se dirigieron a la habitación de Brian.

Brian entro primero a la habitación y sosteniendo la puerta se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Morra. El senador tan pronto puso un pie en la habitación tomó las mejillas de Brian y se puso a devorar su boca. Brian descuidadamente empujo la puerta cerrándola. Era tan extraño para Brian sentí el aliento de otro hombre, pero hasta este momento, le estaba gustando.

Aun de pie, el senador desabrochó la camisa rosada de Brian revelando el atlético cuerpo.

"¡Qué lindo eres!, dijo Morra pasando sus manos por el torso desnudo del joven.

Morra desabrochó su corbata y se quitó el saco. Sin dejar de devorar con la mirada a Brian, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar su camisa. Luego la retiró, revelando su trabajado y masculino cuerpo a los ojos sorprendidos de Brian.

"Usted no está nada mal", dijo Brian.

Morra tomó las manos de Brian y las puso en su cuerpo.

"Entonces disfrútalo", dijo Morra dejando que Brian recorriera libremente su cuerpo.

Mientras tanto el senador tomó la hebilla del pantalón de Brian, desabrochandola, hizo caer los pantalones. Metió su mano en los calzoncillos blancos del chico tocando su firme trasero. Brian abrazó la espalda baja del senador y con su otra mano tomó la nuca de Morra para besarlo apasionadamente. Brian se animó a dar un paso adelante y se deshizo del pantalón del senador, por encima de los finos bóxers de Morra comenzó a tocar su miembro duro.

Morra quitó la ropa interior de Brian y luego retiró la suya. Tomando el miembro del joven, mientras besaba su boca, comenzó a bombearlo. Brian siguió el juego bombeando el miembro de Morra. Brian se sorprendió que esto le resultara tan natural, él habría pensado que se sentiría incomodo tocando un miembro que no era el suyo pero fue así. Ambos hombres comenzaron a gemir en la boca del otro.

Después Morra arroja a Brian a la cama y arrodillándose frente a él comienza a darle una felación. Brian experimenta en su miembro los experimentados movimientos de la boca del senador.

"Es todo un experto", dijo Brian.

El senador no contesta, continúa un rato más con su trabajo para retirarse después. Acostando a un lado de Brian, restriega su mejilla en la rubia barba del joven.

"¿Que quieres que hagamos ahora?", pregunta Morra, mientras usa su mano para bombear el ensalivado miembro de Brian.

"Quiero intentarlo", dijo Brian.

Colocándose de arrodillarse frente al senador, toma en sus manos el miembro de Morra. Lo introduce en su boca. Siente asco y duda por un momento si continuar o no, pero sigue adelante y comienza a deslizar su cabeza por aquel eje. Después de unos minutos, Morra lo levanta y lo vuelve a acostar sobre cama, regresando a bombearlo.

"Quiero hacértelo", jadeó Morra antes de pasar su lengua por el vientre del chico.

"¿Dolerá?", pregunta Brian.

"Un poco pero me encargare de que sea lo menos posible", dijo Morra.

"Está bien".

Morra se levanta y toma del bolsillo de su pantalón un condón y una pastilla de NZT .

"¿Para qué es eso?", dijo sorprendido Brian al recibir la pastilla de Morra.

"¿El condón?", dijo jugando Morra mientras deslizaba el condón en su miembro.

"No, la píldora", dijo Brian abriendo las piernas.

"Para que puedas controlar tu esfínter y no te duela tanto", dijo el senador introduciendo cuidadosamente su índice en el orifico de Brian.

Brian gimió ante la invasión. Le dolió pero disfrutaba sentir el dedo de Morra en un lugar tan sensible. Morra buscó de inmediato la próstata de Brian y en cuanto la encontró comenzó a estimularla procurando que su –ahora- amante se relajara un poco mientras hacía efecto la droga. Brian nunca había sentido tanto placer en su vida, en verdad, lo estaba disfrutando.

Morra notó de repente que la cavidad de Brian se expandía, que la droga hizo efecto y Brian pudo ser capaz de expandir sus entrañas.

"Creo que estoy listo", dijo Brian.

Morra no espero más tiempo, colocó una almohada bajo la pelvis del joven. Luego poniéndose entre las piernas de Brian introdujo su miembro dentro de su amante, entrando con mucha facilidad.

"Aun no empieces", pidió Brian tomando a Morra de las costillas.

"¿Te duele?" preguntó Morra.

"No, sólo quiero disfrutar de este momento", dijo Brian besando a Morra mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Aunque Brian jamás se había imaginado en esta situación y menos con el senador Morra. La verdad es que le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo dentro.

"No será la única vez, ¿verdad?", preguntó Brian.

"Por supuesto que no. Sólo déjame arreglar mis asuntos y entonces lo haremos cuando y cuanto quieras", Contestó Morra.

"Eso espero", dijo Brian, "Está bien, comienza".

Morra obedeció comenzando a mover su pelvis entre los muslos de Brian.

"No sabes lo mucho que soñé con este momento", dijo Morra sin dejar de moverse.

"Ah, ¿sí?", preguntó desinteresadamente Brian.

"Desde el primer momento que te vi. Sólo deseaba hacerte mío."

"¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?".

Concentrado en acelerar el ritmo de sus embestidas, Morra no contestó. Los minutos pasaron y hechos una bola de gemidos, sudor y movimiento, finalmente llegaron.

"No quiero separarme de ti", dijo Morra abrazando a su joven amante.

"Entonces no lo hagas", contestó Brian descansando su cabeza sobre el pecho del senador.

"No puedo estar contigo por ahora. Sólo te pondría en peligro".

"¿Por qué?", preguntó Brian escuchando el corazón de Morra.

"Mañana hablamos", dijo Morra.

Pero Brian ya no lo escuchó. Arrullado por el latir del corazón de Morra. Había quedado profundamente dormido.

La mañana había llegado. En todo el departamento no quedó resto alguno de la presencia del senador.

"¿Hasta cuándo te volveré a ver?", susurró Brian al despertar en su cama vacía.


End file.
